Dragonbite Viper
The Dragonbite Viper is a deadly species of venomous snake that mostly dwells in the Kingdom of Sand. It's the only serpent that is able to kill a dragon in one bite. They are long with varying colors and patterns and deadly fangs described to look like like shards of ice. Biography ''Deserter Dragonbite vipers were mentioned in ''Deserter when Six-Claws reflected on how he signed up for every patrol, including helping to firebomb suspected dragonbite viper lairs. ''The Brightest Night Dragonbite vipers were first mentioned in the Scorpion Den, where it was said one had been spotted near an orphanage with someone lighting a fire in panic, although it was a false story by Addax to distract Thorn (except it is likely he started the fire to make her busy for a while). Qibli explained to Sunny what it was shortly before she agreed to be taken to Burn and whisked off to Burn's Stronghold. The viper was first seen when Burn opened the box Blister sent to her when the three sisters met outside of Burn's Stronghold. She recognized the hissing and grabbed the snake easily, not letting it bite her, and planned to use it to kill Blister. However, Blister had sent a second snake as well, which sprang out and bit Burn's ankle, killing her. Burn managed to crush the second viper as she died. The first dragonbite viper then tried to attack Sunny, but Clay pushed her and the rest of the dragonets out of the way and was bitten instead; however, he was saved by Peril, who burned out the venom before it could spread to his heart. Peril then killed the serpent by stepping on and burning it. Clay now limps due to the hole Peril had to gouge in his leg destorying a large portion of blood stream there to save his life. Darkness of Dragons'' Dragonbite vipers were mentioned once in Darkness of Dragons when Princess Anemone said she would wear a necklace of dragonbite vipers to be free of Darkstalker's spells. The Poison Jungle On the way to the Den of Vipers on a journey with Sundew, Mandrake, Nettle, and Bumblebee to get to The Eye of the Jungle, Cricket wondered if the snakes at Den of Vipers were dragonbite vipers, and mentioned that they didn't get many snakes in the Hives, even in the greenhouses, but some snakes were sold as pets (presumably not of the dragonbite variety, due to the obvious danger of having them there). They then came across a massive swarm of them in the Den of Vipers, however they were inactive due to being controlled by the Breath of Evil. They became active and surrounded them near Hawthorn's place, and when one attacked Hawthorn stops them due to his mind control of the vipers through the Breath of Evil. A dragonbite viper formally appeared in Chapter Twenty, when Hawthorn threatened to kill Willow with one that he put around her neck if Sundew ran away from him. However, Sundew managed to convince some sundew plants to take the dragonbite viper off of Willow's neck and eat it, as well as hold Hawthorn in place. Abilities Dragonbite vipers are one of the most feared animals in Pyrrhia because, as their name implies, they are the only known snake that could kill a dragon with one extremely venomous bite. A dragonbite viper's bite turns black and is at first the pattern of a starburst, and can be seen spreading through a victim's body. When it comes in contact with dragon flesh, the dragon is seized with spasms, convulsions, and terrible agony. The dragon is left in terrible pain until the venom reaches his/her heart, which will kill the dragon. Trivia *It is possible that dragonbite vipers are much more aggressive than normal snakes. *Dragonbite vipers are rare according to Starflight, likely due to the fact that they're hunted down by dragons across the continent. *The poison can be burned out of a dragon's body, and provided that the wound is far away from the heart, the dragon's odds of surviving seem decent. An example of this was when Clay was bitten on the leg and Peril used her firescales to save him. (Although Clay also happened to have fireproof scales, because he hatched from a blood-red egg.) *Dragonbite vipers have been confirmed to live in the Kingdom of Sand and so far, and may or may not live anywhere else in Pyrrhia. *Dragonbite vipers also live in the Poison Jungle on Pantala. It is unknown if they live anywhere else on Pantala. *Dragonbite Vipers can be affected by the Breath of Evil, as shown in The Poison Jungle. *Dragonbite Vipers are the only snakes that can kill a dragon. (in Pantala AND Pyrrhia) Gallery Dragonbite Viper.png|by Deathseerthenightwing1 Snakey.png|I totally failed~Bone DragonbiteVipper.png|by Fingertrap vipera 2.png|Vipera by IceOfWaterflock on deviantART|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Vipera-727047516 5BBF14AA-F8FD-48C7-B1EA-8F5A7D9E26C2.jpeg|Dragonbite Viper 8CAEEED6-58E8-484D-9E23-3C5FA4376FAC.jpeg|When Clay saves his friends from a Dragonbite Viper|link=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/248542473167638241/ SnakeTPJ(S).jpeg|Likely a Dragonbite viper on the cover of The Poison Jungle Hawthorn's Dragonbite Viper.png|Dragonbite Viper by Shnack|link=https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/The_Othermind fr:Vipères mord dragon pl:Smocza Żmija ru:Драконьи гадюки Category:SandWing History Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:BN Characters Category:PJ Characters Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Mentioned in Deserter